fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Daneel on his own
PM *** Daneel will look to see if those guys are still in the hallway. *** PM The Tower: Yep! Just loitering. They watch you as you come out. PM Daneel: So you guys just live in this hallway or you planning something? PM The Tower: Human 2: What? We can't stand here? PM Daneel: What with your selective blindness earlier, I don’t think so. PM The Tower: Human 1: ... what are you going to do to stop us? PM Daneel: So you admit you are up to something? PM The Tower: Human 1: To stop us from standing here and continuing our conversation. PM Daneel: ((13 insight on them, if they are acting suspicious at all.)) PM The Tower: ((Oh, thy are acting very shady, but you can't tell what they're up to.)) PM *** Daneel will cast mage armor “I think you should just move along, and not do whatever you are planning.” *** PM The Tower: Human 2: What are you accusing us of? PM The Tower: Roll your chaos magic check. PM Daneel: Well, working with Dave Hammers to somehow throw the match seems to be a fair accusation. PM The Tower: Human 1: Got no idea what you're talking about, little man. PM Daneel: Then you won’t mind leaving this hallway with me for the next 10 minutes or so? PM The Tower: Dragonborn: We'll go where we want. Just move along, little guy. PM Daneel: And if I don’t? As you say it’s a free hallway to stand in. PM The Tower: Dragonborn: Yep. PM *** Daneel will try to see if they are doing anything strange or unusual. *** PM The Tower: How so? PM *** Daneel will approach them and see if they move or do anything.(( stopping out of reach of them though.)) *** PM The Tower: They're all just watching you. Suddenly, the two humans flank you and the other two head toward the room. PM *** Daneel will run and cast mirror image. *** PM The Tower: Roll initiative. PM Daneel: (( 15 )) PM The Tower: They're first. The two humans are moving toward the door, and the dragonborn brings out a sap and smacks you with it. What's your AC? PM Daneel: (( 15 because of mage armor.)) PM The Tower: You are cracked over the head for 18 damage. PM The Tower: It's non-lethal, but still, ouch. PM *** Daneel wavers and almost collapses but manages to stay conscious. *** PM Daneel: That all you got? PM The Tower: You hear Ander yell 'YES', and some clapping from the Arena interior. PM The Tower: The four of them all look at each other. "Well, dammit." PM The Tower: Your turn! PM *** Daneel will cast mirror image and then have all 4 run. *** PM The Tower: Make a wild-magic check. PM Daneel: (( 7 )) PM The Tower: Which way do you run? PM Daneel: Towards the door to the warmup room. PM The Tower: Easy enough! You duck in there. They don't follow and in fact run away down the hallway.